


Lavender

by lesbianpapyrus



Series: Femslash February [9]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, very short because i'm tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 19:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianpapyrus/pseuds/lesbianpapyrus
Summary: Toriel has many reasons to love the color lavender, but one stands out among all the others.





	Lavender

Lavender was one of Toriel’s favorite colors.

Before the war between humans and monsters, she had loved to go out to the fields and lay among the beautiful purple flowers, breathing in their light, sweet scent. After the monsters had lost the war, she no longer saw the flowers, but was reminded of them by the walls of the Ruins, which shared the same color. The Ruins had become home to her over time, especially since her son was born there. And even after her family had moved out, after her son’s death and her husband’s foolish declaration of war which caused her to leave him, the Ruins reminded her of happier times.

Then Frisk came and freed them all, and soon enough Toriel found a new reason to love the color lavender.

Her new love, the former shopkeeper of Snowdin, had the most beautiful purple fur Toriel had ever seen, in her opinion. And now every time Toriel saw the flower or the color, she was reminded of Lulu and how wonderful and kind and smart she was, and how lucky Toriel was to have her.

She had many reasons to love the color lavender, but none was so important to her as that.


End file.
